Danganronpa: Super X-Over Chaos!
by Vurgles
Summary: 20 fictional characters are kidnapped and put in a school. They can only leave by killing another. Who will survive? Who will bite the dust? Most importantly, will hope or despair prevail? (Featuring characters from MLP, Steven Universe, Undertale, Pokémon, The Simpsons, Soul Eater and more!)


**???'s POV**

Foggy. Everything is foggy. My head hurts as I wake from a pretty deep sleep. Looking around, my room seems different. Entirely different. This isn't my room. The walls are painted red, the furniture is black with gold trim and the windows have plated with metal.

My eyes widen at the sudden realization that I didn't know where I was. I try to unscrew one of the massive bolts holding the window shut, but it's no use. That bolt's stuck tight.

My headache is going down. Wait, who am I? Can I even remember? My name is Nagisa, I'm in Class F and my goal is to assassinate my teacher Korosensei. Good, I at least remember who I am.

Glancing at the desk, I notice a tablet of some sort and a piece of paper with writing on it. I read the paper.

'Dear Nagisa, this tablet belongs to you. Consider it a gift. You'll find it useful, especially now that your cell phone is gone.'

I frantically check my pockets. No cell phone. In fact, there's nothing in any of my pockets. Not my wallet, my notepad or my keys. This is unsettling. I continue the note.

'There will be a meeting in the school gym at 8:00 AM. Here, you'll meet your new classmates. Yes, the meeting is mandatory. I'll see you there. Signed, Your Principal.'

I look around for a clock on the wall. Above the door, there's one that reads 7:45. Better head to the gym. I'll probably find some answers. I grab the tablet and head off to look for it.

I get there at 7:55, only to be more confused. There are people there, some normal looking, some not so much. There's a skeleton, an angel, a dog, a fish person, I can't wrap my head around this all.

"See, Mordecai, I told you we wouldn't be the last ones!" said a raccoon. **_Rigby: Ultimate Slacker_**

"Yeah, but we were still kinda late." responded a bird person. **_Mordecai: Ultimate Gamer_**

"Human!" a nasally voice calls to me. It's the skeleton. **_Papyrus: Ultimate Puzzle Enthusiast_** "You were nearly late!"

"Calm down, P" said the fish woman. **_Undyne: Ultimate Knight_** "He's on time by like 5 minutes. It's fine,"

"Hi there!" another voice called to me. I looked down to see a chubby boy and a dark-skinned girl. **_Steven Universe: Ultimate Guardian. Connie Maheswaran: Ultimate Swordsman_** "I'm Steven, and this is my friend Connie!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nagisa." I replied.

"Whoa, are you from Japan?" Connie asked. I nod my head. "That's so cool! I've always wanted to visit!"

"Sorry, to interrupt, but do any of us know how we got here?" asked a girl with yellow skin and spiky hair. **_Lisa Simpson: Ultimate Saxophone_**

"Nope! But it could be fun figuring it out!" exclaimed a pink pony. **_Pinkie Pie: Ultimate Party Girl_**

"This isn't fun, Pinkie. We've probably been kidnapped." responded a blue pony with rainbow hair. **_Rainbow Dash: Ultimate Speed Demon_**

I decide to observe the other people here to try to find some clues as to why we'r here. Nearby, a girl leaned over to the boy next her. "If that pink... whatever doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to beat the snot out of it." **_Mandy: Ultimate Goth_** "Um... that's probably not a good idea..." the triangle-headed boy replies. **_Phineas Flynn: Ultimate Mechani_** ** _c_** This earned him a sinister glare from the girl.

In the back of the room, another boy looked up and down at a dog girl, causing her to blush intensely. "Um... what are you doing, sir?" she managed to squeak out eventually. **_Isabelle: Ultimate Assistant_**

"Just an examination. I want to make sure you're entirely symmetrical." the kid replied. **_Death the Kid: Ultimate Perfectionist_**

"Come on, Kid. You're making her uncomfortable." a girl scolded him. **_Maka Albarn: Ultimate Bookworm_** "I don't need two guys annoying me." She nods in thanks to a girl with orange hair who is dragging a guy away from Maka by the ear.

"Brock, don't start doing this, it's not the time," the girl scolded. **_Misty: Ultimate Gym Leader_**

"But Misty, she's the love of my life? I must show my affection to her!" Brock cried as he scrambled to get away. **_Brock: Ultimate Pokémon Breeder_**

An angel sitting nearby counted everyone in the room. "This is twenty of us, which seems like a pretty even number." the angel thought aloud. **_Pit: Ultimate Angel_** "Something should happen after a couple more titles."

"What the heck are you talking about, man?" asked a boy with yellow skin, similar to Lisa's. **_Bart Simpson: Ultimate Prankster_**

"See, there's your title!" Pit exclaimed. "Now the only one left is Kim's, then maybe we'll find something out!" Pit cupped his hands over his mouth for a makeshift megaphone. "Hey, Kim!"

"Yeah?" Kim asked, turning around. **_Kim Possible: Ultimate Spy_**

"Thank you!" Pit shouted, giving a thumbs up. Kim shrugged and went back to exploring her tablet.

 **Kim's POV**

As I talk to Nagisa about what Japan is like, we hear a new voice. "Heya, kiddos! How's it going?" the voice cheers. It sounds gravelly, but almost cute. Suddenly we see the source of the voice pop up from behind a podium. It's a teddy bear that seems to be half white and half black. The white side is cute, like a normal teddy bear, but the black side has a creepy red eye and a sinister grin. "My name's Monokuma, and I'm your new principal!"

Some of us gasp in shock. "What's it to you, punk?" Undyne growls.

"Hey chill, I'm just trying to be friendly!" the bear replied. "Don't you guys wanna know how you can leave?" We all agree that we do. "Great! Simply put, you have to kill somebody!" More gasps are heard.

I start panicking. "W-what do you mean kill someone?" I frantically stutter. "You mean somebody in here?"

"Ooh, bonus points for you!" Monokuma chuckled. "Yep, you gotta kill someone in this room, besides me of course, if you wanna escape! Otherwise, you get to stay for get rest of your lives!" We 'get to'? He's making it sound like we have a choice here!

I look over at Steven. He's practically in tears by now. "But I can't just kill somebody!" he cried. "I just can't! I'd just never be able to live with myself!"

"Well, that's no way to act, kid! You'll never get out of here like that!" Monokuma scolded. "I'll be leaving the rest of the game up to you kids to play, but keep something in mind. If you break the rules, you'll be dealt with. Severely." Monokuma jumps down behind the podium.

The room's gone silent. Then someone speaks up. "Well, are we just gonba sit here and do nothing?" Kim asked everyone. "We should look around the place for a way out!"

 **Phineas' POV**

After about two hours of exploring the school with Maka, we all met up back in the gym to discuss what we'd found.

"Connie and I went to the kitchen!" Papyrus shouts. "We did not find any ways out, but we did find that it had very much food!"

"How much food?" I ask.

"Enough to last all of us at least a week! And it will be restocked daily!"

"How do you know that?" Undyne questions.

"Monokuma told us." Connie answers. "He popped in while we were exploring. He told us we can go in there and grab whatever we want anytime."

"Good to note." Nagisa writes something down in his notebook.

"Isabelle and I found a sauna." Lisa remarked. "It seems pretty high quality too. If we weren't kidnapped, I might want to stay here for a while."

"We found a gate," Pit noted. "It had a staircase on the other side, but it was locked. We couldn't find a key or force it open."

"Yeah, this place has really tough doorways." Rigby added. "Kim and I found the door out of here, and I Death Punched it for like an hour. Nothing."

"Nyek nyek nyek!" came a nasally voice. We turn to the source of the voice to find Monokuma sitting at the end of the table. How long had he been sitting there?

"I already told you how to leave, sillies!" he explained. "You just have to commit murder! Not like it's a big deal!"

"We aren't killing each other, you piece of crap!" Rainbow Dash flies up in Monokuma's face.

"Suit yourself, chum. But I'll break one of you kids. It's only a matter of time." Monokuma chuckles. "Soon, one of you'll be a murderer! Ooh, I can't wait to see who!" Monokuma gets upfrom his chair and walks to the door. "Well, see you later friends! I have work to do! Nyek nyek nyek!"

"I really hate that thing." Mandy sighed.

"Let's get back on topic." Steven said. "We can't exactly escape, so we could wait for our friends to save us?"

"Dude, I don't think anybody I know could be helpful to us right now." Bart sighed.

"But Connie and I have some reaaly helpful friends! They're sure to help us out!"

"Yeah, he's right! In fact, my friend Twilight should already be making a plan as we speak!" Pinkie shouts.

"My father is the Grim Reaper," Kid adds. "If anyone can find us, it'll be him." Mandy, Mordecai and Rigby look at him funnily for some reason.

"Still, let's not place all our bets on that," Kim notes. "We still should try to get out ourselves." Everyone nods in agreement.

For a moment, everyone nearly forgot about our predicament. It felt like we were all inseperable. However, we'd soon learn that was far from truth.

Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading my story. I know it's a bit odd to have 20 characters instead of the normal 16, but I hope nobody minds!

Who do you think will be the first victim? The first killer? Let me know with a review! I'll see you next time for the first murder!


End file.
